


Mending 100 years of Calamity

by LittlePorkchop



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Breath of the Wild, lynel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePorkchop/pseuds/LittlePorkchop
Summary: After the events of Calamity Ganon, Princess Zelda and Link head out on a diplomatic mission to re-establish contact between the towns and cities. On a recommendation from Riju, they are joined by one they would not expect to be allied with.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Zelda/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Mending 100 years of Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Comments and critiques are super appreciated!! I hope you enjoy <3

The sweet smell of simmering fruits wafted from the cooking pots in Gerudo Town causing four young vai to drool. "Careful its hot! If you want to try a piece you'll need to cool it down first." Poko scooped some of the tender fruit in her ladle, blowing on it to cool it a bit before offering it to the vai to taste. A chorus of "mmmm!", "yum!" and "delish!" came from them as they each tasted the dish.

Poko gave a satisfied chuckle as she watched all of the kids melt from the flavour explosion. She let them enjoy themselves for a moment longer. "Would you little vai like to learn how to cook just like me?"  
"Is that even a question?" Dalia exclaimed, the others nodding along in approval.  
"Alright then, each of you pick a fruit to add to the dish." Very seriously, they considered which fruits to choose. As she was waiting, Poko looked up to see one of the town guards approaching her. "Sav'aak Barta, its good to see you. What brings you to the cooking corner on this fine afternoon?"  
"I have a message for you my dear Poko," Barta bumped shoulders playfully with her as she spoke. "Your presence is requested in the palace apparently. What did you do this time that got you in trouble with Riju?"  
"Ha ha," Poko huffed sarcastically. "I haven't done anything, its not like I have your track record for trouble Barta."   
"Hey now, lay off me would you! I'm just a bit too eager for adventure, nothing wrong with that," Barta laughed alongside her.  
Poko turned towards the vai, still squabbling over fruit. "Little vai, I may have to cut our cooking lesson short for today."  
"Aww not fair at all!" Pearle complained. "Barta, does Poko have to go?"  
"Yes little one, unfortunately for you, Poko has been summoned by Riju herself.  
A chorus of "oooh", "ahhh" and "wow" come from the vai children. "We'll let you off this one time then, Poko." Makure says, pulling away her sister and the others.

\--

Poko entered the throne room at the request of her Princess and saw two hylians she wasn't familiar with. As they noticed her, the usual expression washed over their faces; fear and confusion.  
See, Poko was a lynel, a feared beast usually controlled by Gannon himself. The face and torso of a monster and the lower body of a large draft horse. She was a sight to behold to those outside of Gerudo Town who were unused to her presence.  
However, she was a special case. Poko was brought up in Gerudo Town and enjoyed her domestic life with a hint of adventure here and there. She was content. These hylians clearly were not content with her entrance, the voeish looking vai stepping in front of the other in a defensive posture.

A loud clang sounded through the room as Buliara, captain of the royal guard, slammed her greatsword against the tiled floor. "Calm yourselves. This is Poko, the one you seek."  
The two hylian travellers relaxed slightly, not wishing to be impolite in chieftain Riju's presence. "Thank you for coming so quickly. This is an important matter concerning the hylian royal family." Buliara gestures to the two hylians. "This is princess Zelda of Hyrule and the captain of the hylian royal guard, Link. They wish to make use of your services as another member of the hylian royal guard during the princess' current diplomatic mission."  
"I have heard of your skills and humbly request your assistance at my side, Poko." Zelda said, her voice fluttering slightly. "Your help escorting me around Hyrule as I re-establish contact between the towns and cities would be much appreciated."

Poko thought to herself for a moment. While she had journeyed with the odd traveller during the dangerous calamity, she had never been tasked to someone so important. Not to mention such a long journey would disrupt helping her mother, Estan, with her stall in the marketplace. Now that Estan was much older, Poko had been doing the bulk of the work for the stall, in addition to small protection jobs. Apparently she was transparent in her musings as Riju spoke up, "I will of course, take care of Estan. I know what she means to you and there is no way I would let anything happen to her in your absence. I'll assign one of my staff to take up your usual duties in the marketplace while you are out."  
While this was reassuring, Poko still wasn't fully convinced that she should leave Estan alone for so long. She was just about to turn down the offer when a way too familiar voice cut her off. "Poko, its about time you went out adventuring like every young vai does," Estan walked towards her, cupping her face in one of her hands. "I trust Riju will take good care of me as she said she would."  
"But---"  
"No buts! You're going to put your skills to good use out there. I have faith princess Zelda is safest under Link's and your own protection."  
Poko shuffled her hooves awkwardly as she tried to find a way to wiggle out of the situation. With a sigh she turned towards princess Zelda, "It would be an honour to serve you Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I can't play through botw without imagining Poko, and so I've had to get to working on her story! This fic is going to mainly focus on Link, Zelda and Poko with a bunch of side characters and maybe some romance on the side eventually?
> 
> Thanks for getting this far!


End file.
